Never getting past this!
by Johijoha
Summary: A rediscovered old one-shot. Alternative version of how Logan could have reacted when Veronica confronted him about the Madison thing


**Yesterday I found this on my computer. It has been lying there for ages so now I decided to post it.**

 **I always hated how Logan and Veronica broke up over the whole Madison thing, particularly because I thought Veronica was an absolute hypocrite, then again, she was during most of her relationship with Logan. Anyway, this is a completely random one shot about how Logan could have reacted.**

* * *

"I'm never going to get past this!" the tiny blond in front of him threw at him, desperate tears running down her cheeks and something broke in Logan … something besides his heart.

"You're never going to get past this?" he whispered.

"No! How could you?! You know how much I hate her and you still slept with her!"

Suddenly a cold laugh rose in Logan's chest and spilled over his lips.

"You've got to be kidding me! You can't get past this? You can't get past the fact I drunken slept with Madison, while we were broken up?!"

Surprised, Veronica stepped back. That was not the reaction she had expected. She expected him to continue apologizing and begging her not to break up with him, as he always did. She didn't expect him to be ... angry … at her! She opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted her before she could get out a word.

"No! Now it's my turn! We were broken up and I was heart broken! It was one stupid, fucking, drunk mistake, when I slept with Madison. A mistake I regretted the moment I realized I what had happened. A mistake that made me physically ill. But you! You act like I repeatedly slept with your best friend! Oh, wait! That's what you did!"

"That's was completely different!" Veronica interjected becoming angry herself again.

Logan exploded. "Yes! Yes it was something different! We weren't even broken up a month before you ran back to Duncan. You flaunted him in front of me for months! You slept with him, while I was in the same apartment! And at least part of that was to hurt me, to punish me, for … for … for whatever! Because I wouldn't stop my 'war' with the PCHers, like this was something I could have just decided by myself. In case you didn't know, it always takes two sides to end a war! I feel disgusted at the thought of sleeping with Madison and I don't even remember it! You spent months playing the perfect couple with Duncan and forced me to watch, ripping my heart out over and over and over again! I would never touch Madison again, the only reason you're not with Duncan right now, is because he had to go on the run with his daughter! So yes, it was different! I never went out to hurt you! Can you say the same for yourself?"

"I … I ..."

"Forget it. It doesn't matter anymore anyway. You're never gonna get past Madison and frankly, I'm tired of trying to measure up to your ridiculously high standards, when you never gave me a chance to begin with."

"Of course, I gave you a chance! I gave you so many chances I can't even count them anymore!"

"Oh really? Let me remind you. We had just gotten together, when you accused me of having raped you, but wait, no, you didn't. You just didn't come to our date and I tried to call you for hours, panicking more and more if something might have happened to you, and I ran after you for two days, before you finally told me what was up. Then you suspected me of Lily's murder, because my alibi wasn't true. But instead of asking me about it, you went to Lamb. To Lamb of all people! The man who laughed at you when you told him about your rape! You thought he was an incompetent, lazy fool. You didn't trust him with investigating a traffic violation properly, but suddenly he was good enough to investigate my wrong alibi? And that was only in the first two months of our relationship! You never, never gave me the benefit of the doubt in anything. Everything I do, every little misunderstanding, every lie is always malicious and out to hurt you. Yes, I hurt you after Lily's death! I was fucked up and broken and hurt and the only outlet I saw for myself was to make you as miserable as myself! That was horrible and disgusting of me and I've tried to make it up to you every since! I apologized over and over again ..."

"And I forgave you!" She interrupted furiously.

"No, you didn't! Not really! Why else would you try to keep me a secret? If we hadn't run into Aaron's stupid surprise party we probably would have stayed a secret. Why else would you keep me away from your friends and your father? You were ashamed of me and you didn't want to acknowledge that we were together."

"What?! That's not true!"

"Oh really? The first time I spent time with Wallace, was when we were put into the same group for the egg-project and the second time was just a couple of months ago during the sociology experiment. And Mac? I only got to know her a couple of weeks ago, when I asked her to help me with my website. That are two years of on and off relationship and the only time I ever got to spent time with your friends was when I initiated it or we were forced into it by a teacher! And let's not forget the disastrous dinner with your father when you wouldn't let me say a single word!"

Speechless Veronica stared at him.

"Face it, Veronica, our relationship never had a chance because you boycotted it right from the beginning. You kept me in a neat little box far away from the rest of your life. Like a dirty little secret."

She couldn't answer. What was she supposed to say anyway? He was right, after all. She had kept him away from the rest of her life. She had told herself it was easier that way … cleaner.


End file.
